


He looks so perfect

by MaileDC



Series: Couples and songs [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles Loves Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentimientos de Stiles a Derek completamente correspondidos</p>
            </blockquote>





	He looks so perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Mi hermana lleva días cantando ''She looks so perfect'' de un grupo nuevo (Ni idea de quien es) pero luego de aprendérmela decidí escribir esto.  
> No es muy largo, creo que es lo más corto que he escrito pero lo hice para plantear los sentimientos de Stiles hacia Derek.  
> Disfrútenlo.

Hay días que Stiles se despierta pensando que tener de novio al más guapo de todos los hombres que hayan pisado el suelo de Beacon Hills mola, sin embargo la felicidad que ese pensamiento acarrea se ve opacado cuando nota el rostro preocupado de Derek porque los vean juntos comprando chucherías para la manada o los cuchicheos que escuchan de los vendedores cuando les cobran.

A veces tiene miedo de que el lobo se canse y le diga que ahí se acaba todo, que no puede vivir siendo observado de esa forma, como si estuviera cometiendo un delito, (algo que nunca ha hecho por más que hubiera tenido ganas de desgarrar gargantas antes) le entra el pánico de perderlo porque hasta ahora Derek es lo mejor que le ha pasado en medio de toda esa lluvia acida de cosas sobrenaturales. Cuando esos pensamientos vienen a su cabeza lo toma de la mano para darle valor, para decirle que todo está bien, que han trabajado mucho a donde están y no va a dejar que nadie los separe por más joven e iluso digan que es.

 

Derek apenas y le responde pero muy en su interior Stiles está seguro que le ha dado apoyo para sobrevivir un día más en medio de esos humanos. Es hasta gracioso como el lobo le impulsa a seguir en los problemas sobrenaturales y él le regresa el favor cuando se trata de personas comunes y corrientes. Es algo así como un balance, una forma de demostrar que se complementan hasta en lo más absurdo y que espera que eso sea suficiente para que el lobo entienda que lo que hacen está bien porque de otra forma no serían ellos.

 

Tres veces a la semana Stiles duerme en los brazos de Derek, dos días despierta una hora antes de planeado para compartir desayuno y los otros dos días obliga al lobo a que se acurruque a su lado en el sofá mientras pasan el maratón de Supernatural o las repeticiones de CSI en las que siempre termina derramándole algo encima o manchándolo con la salsa de las palomitas porque resulta que a Derek le hace gracia hacerle cosquillas mientras intenta comer. Con la risa atorada en la garganta le entrega una camiseta que  apenas y le entra para tener la excusa de decirle ''Estas perfecto'' aunque las miradas en la calle se lo digan a diario. Es de un valor diferente que tu pareja te halague y Stiles lo sabe, por eso se lo dice en los momentos más ridículos, como cuando está bostezando o cuando llega sudado de correr en el bosque.

Si fuera decisión de Stiles el metería a su novio en una burbuja y no dejaría que nadie lo tocara, no por celos, por seguridad, porque no quiere que a los oídos del ex-alfa lleguen comentarios sobre su historial policiaco, sobre si su familia murió quemada o el más reciente que escuchó por accidente mientras compraba su adderall, ¿Que droga le metía al hijo del Sheriff para estar con él?

Las personas deberían conseguirse una vida y dejar de fastidiarle la suya porque en esos momentos Derek está perfecto tomando malteada de chocolate frente a él, en medio del centro comercial con decenas de miradas sobre ellos, recordándole que es lo mejor que le va a pasar en la vida.

-Eres perfecto ¿Lo sabías? -Por un momento piensa que han desarrollado la telepatía porque eso era justo lo que pensaba sobre el lobo pero no es así, no lo pregunta porque la respuesta está en los ojos del lobo. Tiene una mirada penetrante, una mirada llena de lo mismo que el desborda cada vez que están juntos: Amor.

-Tú también -Las mejillas teñidas de rosa dejan en evidencia su timidez porque nunca nadie le miró de esa forma -Tu también -Repite pasando su pulgar por la barba del lobo tomando una gotita de chocolate que se escapó de sus labios ligeramente curveados en una sonrisa. El detonante para suspirar los recuerdos sobre lo perfecto que luce a sus ojos incluso si fuera un asesino serial.

**Author's Note:**

> Si les ha gustado un kudito no me viene naaaada mal~
> 
> Saludos~


End file.
